Your Comeback
by leviadrache
Summary: Miwakai oneshot collection; Chapter 5: "two miserable people meeting at a wedding au"
1. your comeback

On the day the new school year starts, Miwa gets up too late, wastes too much time to get out of his bed, stays in the bathroom for hours, trying to brush his teeth, but also to get really awake. When he eats breakfast, he sits too long at the table to hear the end of his favourite song, which is not actually his favourite song, but the best song that has been on the radio lately and it drowns him in good mood, so, finally, he feels awake.

Before he leaves the house, he curses, because he won't have time to copy the homework he hasn't done and his mother hears him, reminds him _it's the first day, don't tell me you had homework due today and haven't done it in all those weeks_, and he rubs the back of his neck, smiling at his mother, _I kinda forgot there wasn't any homework due today_, and instead of criticizing him for never doing his homework, she smiles at him and wishes him a nice day.

He runs out of the house, because he is already late, but doesn't want to be late for the first day, but then he somehow always gets out of the house way too late and manages to show up just in time. Still, he tries not to push his luck, trying to leave a good impression on the first day.

When he sees the school, he's still got five minutes until lessons start, enough time to get to his class and be there before their teacher is, although he probably won't have any time to tell his friends about his vacation or ask them about theirs. But he could still do that after the lesson starts, because nobody pays attention on the first day. Only his mom shouldn't find out that he's not completely focused on the lessons, but then again, his mom is really cool and she loves him and he also loves her.

Just then, he remembers that he left his food at home, thinks about what to eat in his break and he still running as he sees a very familiar brown-haired boy, maybe already man, but if it's really the person Miwa thinks he is, he's definitely a boy, because _there's no way you can describe Kai Toshiki as an adult_.

"Kai! Kai, is that you? Well, hey, it_ is_ you!"

He approaches Kai, who looks just like he used to and it's a really nice surprise to see his best friend again.

But Kai's behaviour kind of changed, because he doesn't answer, doesn't greet Miwa, doesn't even look at him and if it wasn't his old friend, a person Miwa knows and deeply cares about, Kai would probably strike him as arrogant and _rude_.

"It's me! Miwa Taichi! You remember me, don't you?!"

"Leave me alone!"

Definitely rude. Still, Miwa's not going to give up on Kai or anyone else this easily and Kai should know that; he should know that Miwa won't listen to such stupid request without making Kai talk to him. Even if he has to force his presence on Kai, he definitely won't leave his friend alone.

"Oi, wait for me, Kai!"


	2. fun

When Miwa's parents are on a business trip over the weekend, he stays at Kai's place, which is somehow odd, because despite knowing each other for so long, they've never really been at the other's home. Not that Miwa hasn't already invited him over plenty of times, Kai just never felt like going there; he can't even recall a real reason for rejecting Miwa's invitations.

So, Miwa spends the whole Friday afternoon sitting on Kai's couch, playing a video game on that game console Kai thought he has dumped years ago.

On Saturday, Kai cooks their dinner in the kitchen, while Miwa's at the card shop to work there, because Tokura is busy today, but gets home earlier than Kai expected and insists on helping Kai with their food. It doesn't turn out how Kai imagined it, but, you know, it's still not bad. Though Miwa doesn't need to know that.

Sunday evening, they're in Kai's room, Kai sits on his bed and reads a book, while Miwa lays on the mattress Kai has put on the floor for him, playing something on his Gameboy. Both of them do their stuff, even when Kai can't really focus on the book, until Miwa finally seems to realize that, _crap, we had homework due tomorrow,_ pulls out a text book and a piece of paper out of his school bag, laying somewhere on the floor.

Kai watches him for some moments, then goes back to reading, but still can't focus on the book in his hands. His thoughts are still spinning around as he thinks about trust and friendship and all those things he recently learned about and he starts to admire Miwa. Considering all the things he did back then, Miwa's really amazing for staying with him, even when he used to behave like an idiot.

On one hand, he wants to tell Miwa how much he appreciates all the things he did for him, even risking to stay reversed forever just for Kai's sake, wants to tell him how important Miwa is to him, wants to call him his best friend, only to show him how much he cares.

On the other hand, he wants to criticize him for doing his home work so late, because, _wow, you're really stupid_.

Well, okay, he actually only is stupid to the point, Kai remembers he should start doing his homework as well.

"Hey, can I copy your homework, Kai? I don't get this dumb stuff."

Meanwhile, Kai's already searching for his bag, can't find it and walks over to his table.

"Wait, don't tell me you haven't done it yet as well."

Kai glances him for a moment, then goes back to looking through the huge pile of books on his table. Though he can't find the one Miwa holds in his hands and tries to read as he bites his lips and obviously has trouble understanding. Soon, Kai feels like he's already put enough effort in trying to do this homework and gets back onto his bed, laying down and closing his eyes.

"Kai! Don't say you're not going to do this homework at all!"

"I have said nothing."

He hears the sound of Miwa getting up, but doesn't bother opening his eyes, until he feels some weight on his chest, something really heavy.

"Miwa. What are you even doing?"

Miwa sits on his chest, the text book still in his hand and a dumb and childish pout on his face.

"_You_ should be doing your homework."

"Just get away."

"I won't!"

Kai sighs. The old Kai probably would have just shoved Miwa away, but he feels like that's nothing the new Kai, the person who is Aichi's and Ren's friend and also Miwa's friend would do, so gives in.

Eventually, both of them sit on his bed and Miwa's text book lays between them as they try to figure out the stupid exercises they're supposed to do, but, somehow, it's still ... fun... ?


	3. don't cheer me up

somebody on tumblr requested "Stop trying to cheer me up!" for miwa and kai

* * *

"You always act like an asshole when people need you…"

"That's not entirely my fault."

"..and _you_ reversed me back then."

"Because _you_ insisted to fight me."

"…and now you seriously forgot my birthday? Is it _possible _to know a person worse than you?"

"I apologized," Kai grunts and pointedly stares out of the window. His arms twitch and Miwa would probably laugh about it, because apparently Kai tried to cross his already folded arms. He doesn't laugh though and gives his best to glare at Kai.

"You apologized for not making a cake and that was no _real_ apology. Plus, you haven't apologized for forgetting my birthday. Yet." He spits out the last word for more emphasis, showing Kai who his determination to make Kai say the word he has been waiting to hear for so long.

Without giving Miwa another look, Kai stands up and leaves.

The next days, Kai invests a lot of time in Miwa, probably more than he has in the past five years. He cooks Miwa's favourite food, buys the groceries and cleans the apartment, and even takes out the trash, which is the most surprising, because he often cooks and even cleans sometimes, but he never, Kai Toshiki _never_ takes out the trash.

Miwa tries to enjoy the change and acts like he doesn't notice, eats his favourite food and doesn't do any housework at all for some weeks, waiting for the moment Kai has enough of it and apologizes.

After a month, two weeks and five days, Miwa mentions it. It's in the evening and he eats dinner and watches TV. Meanwhile, Kai sits next to him and works on his deck (or to be more accurate, stares at his cards).

"Just apologize already."

"For what?"

"You know what. I'm not stupid, you know. I've noticed what you're doing. So stop trying to cheer me up and. just. apologize."

"No."

Miwa's fist is twitching this time and he just really wants to do it. Punch Kai's dumb ugly face. "Why not?"

"Because I never apologize. And because you're an idiot."

Miwa really considers hitting Kai now, but he settles for bringing his plate including the warm food on it directly into Kai's face, dropping some sauce on the cards.

"You clean up."


	4. quick kisses

Miwa knows how to deal with people. He really does, but when he looks at the three other people in the room, he wonders which part of his personality attracts people like them. Surrounded by the two least socially interested persons he knows and Misaki, who really isn't not-social, but isn't talkative either, he wonders if he should regret at least some of his life choices.

Thinking about how futile his attempt to break the ice between the three of them will be, he still hopes for the best. But then, inviting Kai, Kourin and Misaki over to play Mario Kart to strengthen the bonds between them definitely isn't a plan he thought through.

"This doesn't make sense," Kai complains after losing the sixth round. He's by far the worst player in the room. Kourin already knows the game, thanks to Rekka, and wins pretty much every game. While Misaki never actually played the game, she's getting better and better with the time as she manages to remember each stage. Despite being the owner of the Wii console and the game they're playing, Miwa is a rather casual player and while he did place higher than Misaki at first, he now finds himself losing against both girls.

At least he's better than Kai "only child" Toshiki, who has apparently never seen a gaming console in his whole life and barely knows how to hold the Wii Controller.

After losing the seventh round, Kai sighs. "Red turtles don't exist." Resisting the urge to laugh at his friend (or the one to facepalm), Miwa bites his lips.

They play another round and once again, Kourin wins, followed by Misaki as the second, Miwa placing fifth and, of cause, Kai, who doesn't even make it to the finishing line, placing twelfth.

"Miwa, are you sure this thing is working properly?" Kai lifts the controller in his hand, shooting him an icy glare. "It's not really obeying _my_ commands."

Kourin shrugs. "The game is pretty easy if you'd stop making such a fuss about it. All you need is some training." Kai huffs at that, probably angry about not mastering this game despite his usual luck in any kind of game. It would be a lie to say that Miwa doesn't enjoy the sight of Kai finally losing again and again. He kind of deserves it for his arrogant attitude when it comes to Vanguard.

"The controller looks just fine," Misaki adds, looking at the clock and then at Kourin. "It's almost three."

Kourin nods and stands up. "I'll leave for work then," she says to Miwa, slightly bowing her head. "Thanks for the invitation."

Leaning over to Misaki, she puts her hand on the other girl's shoulder, before pressing their lips together. They stay like this for about half a second, before Kourin leans back again, turning to leave without further acknowledging Kai's presence, a bit to Miwa's disappointment. The main goal of his plan was to make the two of them warm up to each other, since they'll probably spend a lot of time together from now on, considering the relationship between the two girls and the deep friendship between him and Misaki.

He turns towards Kai the moment Kourin left the apartment, while Misaki's busy trying a race in the single player mode. "Why do _I_ never get kisses like this?"

Kai shoots him an unreadable look. Miwa wants to say more, but Kai quickly leans closer to him. He stays like this for a moment, his face directly in front of Miwa's, so he can feel Kai's breath against his face. It's rather unpleasant, since Kai tends to eat an incredible amount of onions. When he opens his mouth again to tell Kai to get away, Kai leans even closer and presses his lips on Miwa's face. The kiss ends the same moment it started in. To his relief, Kai pulls away far enough to give Miwa more personal space. Enough space to breathe without fainting from the awful smell.

"Y-you."

"I _what_? You said you wanted a kiss."

"Not on my nose!"


	5. weddings

Miwa knew his suit was too tight and the dark blue jacket didn't go well with his pink shirt. But then, he also knew that wearing something decent or at least comfortable wouldn't really change anything about his situation.

Not going to the weeding wasn't an option, because after all those years, he knew denying Asaka was always worse than just doing what she wanted, especially on an important occasion like today. The funny thing was that he didn't really see himself as a shy person or as an introvert, but in the middle of all these chatting and dancing people, he felt a little. Lost.

He knew a few of them, but all of them were already talking to someone or dancing or doing other things. Miwa was tactful enough to let them be, but that resulted in him standing there with a drink and no one to talk to.

Usually, he didn't mind being single or, well, he didn't really wastes to much time thinking about being single, but now it felt kind of odd. Having someone would make events like this easier, he thought, as he looked through the crowd.

He never realized how many friends Asaka and Ren had. Misaki and Yuri were chatting with Yuri's brother, while Aichi and that kid who kind of looked a bit like Aichi, but at the same time didn't look like Aichi at all were trying to... do something. Probably dance, but, with the loud pop music literally everyone would expect on Asaka and Ren's weeding, it looked more like they were holding hands and taking steps back and forward.

Aichi kept glancing at one of the tables and while Miwa didn't think about it too much at first, he followed his gaze after spending some time watching him and the other boy dance.

A brown-haired boy with an almost unhealthy looking, pale skin tone was staring at the two boys. Just like Miwa did only seconds ago, but with an unhappy frown on his face. He looked about Miwa's age, but grumpier and maybe a little more mature. But mostly grumpier.

He was alone though, and hey, one could say lots of things about Miwa, but he really wasn't one to let good chances like this slide. Grabbing another Cola, he walked towards the grumpy boy, walking past Leon and Koutei, who were having a completely serious discussion about whether it was better to have fourteen or fifteen Grade 1 in a deck.

"So, are you alone here?" he asked teasingly, sitting down on the seat across that grumpy boy. Oh, he really needed to find out his name soon. Thinking of him like this was just weird.

"Obviously." Although Miwa deemed it impossible, the _not happy looking person_ frowned even more, his gaze focused on a point above Miwa's head.

"So am I," Miwa laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Ah, you don't happen to be one of Asaka's friend's, do you?"

"Ren invited me."

"Oh, cool. I'm Miwa Taishi, one of Asaka's friends. And you are?"

"Kai."

"Oh, cool," he said again, trailing off. Kai wasn't trying to make it easy to talk to him. "So, uh, where are you from? The US? Europe?"

"I'm Ren's neighbour. Kai Toshiki," he added, as if he felt the need to make Miwa feel even more stupid.

"Oh."

Silence.

Miwa tried to think of something else to say, which wasn't something he's used to. Normally, talking to other people wasn't that hard for him and came pretty natural to him, but this was sort of hard. Not that Miwa would be one to run away from a challenge. Only when Kai lowered his gaze, he noticed how they've been staring at each other.

"I guess you're alone here as well."

"Yeah. So?"

"So?" When Kai raised an eyebrow, Miwa could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He pushed the Cola, that he had forgotten about until then, towards Kai. A second of hesitation and Kai frowned again. Miwa quickly took a sip of his own cola

"Are you looking for someone desperate enough to hook up with you?"

It was hard not to spit at Kai.

"WHAT? I AM NOT."

Kai shrugged. Lifting the glass, he smelled the liquid first, before taking a sip. "Why are you here then?"

"You looked kind of, uh, lonely, I guess and I thought, maybe we could, uhm, talk?"

"We already talked. Anything else you wanted? Oh, wait, let me guess. Your house isn't far away from here, right?"

"Flat."

"Huh?" For the first time, Kai looked genuinely confused.

"My flat's not that far away from here. But don't worry, I have," – Left over pizza from last weekend there? A PS2 with an unfinished game of Jak and Dexter on his Memory Card? A lot of spare time and almost no real hobbies? – "I've nothing special to do for today."

"So you _are_ looking for someone to–"

"NO! Were you even listening to me?"


	6. differences

spoilers for season 3. it's set somewhere after miwa got reversed

* * *

Lately, Miwa likes to search for differences.

The difference between black and white, up and down, right and wrong. Ambiguous things like that, things that seem so simple and are yet so complicated.

When he notices something changed about Kai and then finds out about Link Joker and Reverse fighters, he only tries to help. Helping is what friends do and if he has to fight Kai to get his old friend back, it doesn't matter.

'Your deck reflects your soul' is a phrase that runs though his mind when he sees Kai's new cards, full of darkness and yet, so unbelievably strong. But when he sees his own deck, the deck he's put his own heart in, to make it fit his own ideals and wishes, he hesitates.

It doesn't feel right any more. He wants to trust his cards, trust himself, but it feels as if the soul of someone else lies within his deck. It's not even someone unpleasant, just someone _else_ and that makes it hard for him to believe in himself.

(Why believe in himself when he's not here for his own sake?)

No matter how often he tells himself to focus and stop worrying, to fight like he usually does, it doesn't help. Soon, he places the sixth card on his Damage Zone. Pain overcomes him, but he laughs. He's just too dumb for thinking about his own needs when his friend needed him, so he really deserves this, doesn't he?

Kai's closer to him now. Together, they can take down anyone, together, they can do everything. Still, they don't fight side by side, never really do. Kai fights important people as their strongest warrior, while Miwa takes care of the smaller obstacles.

Beating all those fighters, beating Jun, Miwa feels stronger than ever and with every fight, there's a small hope clinging to victory. _Maybe I'll be able to help him this time_, is what echoes through his mind all the time. _Maybe he'll look at me_.

Of cause, he doesn't like how obsessed Kai is about defeating Sendou Aichi, but he doesn't _show_ it. It's his job to support Kai's decisions and not to disagree with him about meaningless things. There's no harm in fighting Aichi, nothing to fear. Though when Kai leaves the room they're sharing since Link Joker, Miwa wants to say something, but doesn't know what.

Where's the difference between staying silent and telling Kai to stay? It's a selfish thing to tell Kai to stay. Miwa tries so hard to not be selfish, always suppressing his own needs for Kai's sake. Why should he start stopping his friend now? It's a hopeless thing to say anyway, because Kai never listens to anyone but himself.

_I'm thinking too much lately_, is the conclusion he comes to and sighs as he lets Kai go.

("Please stay," is what he says anyway, when the door is shut.)


End file.
